News archive 1
February 22 2005 - the wiki is founded yay March 2 2005 - richardtschmitII is promoted to Administrator March 22 2005 - richard tschmit is Demoted from Admin because he was stupid March 31 2005 - the wiki reaches TEN PAGES!!!!!!! YESSSSSSS!!!!!! WHOO!!!! YEAH!!!! May 1 2005- wiki is back on track get to work dumbasses jk May 16 2005- 20 pages yay May 19 2005- 30 pages yayay May 29 2005- 40 pages yayayay June 1 2005-50 pages yay! June 3 2005-the founder, Superman67, went on summer vacation and will be back around early July June 5 2005-60 pages June 27 2005-70 pages June 29 2005- Superman67 found a way to get internet and will be semi active July 4 2005-happy 4th of july July 10 2005-Superman67, founder, returned! July 25 2005- the wiki has a chat! http://layman.chatango.com no trolling admins here are mods thre July 30 2005- sorry for all the glitches in chat, no one is allowed on for a few days August 2 2005-party night! 2 of the admins birthdays are today. August 12 2005-today was a good editing day. keep it up. August 18 2005- Superman67 will be inactive for a few weeks September 1 2005- Superman67 returned. TheLonelySailor has been promoted to chat mod. September 11 2005- 4 years since 9/11. TLS has been a good user and promoted. we will celebrate in chat. September 29 2005- Roleplaying has been started on the wiki for Layman. we will have our first rp at 9pm be there on chat! :p September 30 2005-last night was a good roleplay. we will do it more often. more users! October 23 2005-TLS has been demoted for inactivity. October 27 2005- Superman67 will no longer be updating news. WimmersBaxter will. November 7 2005-wiki starts construction for a while. pages being fixed. Novmber 13 2005-construction over. thank WB for a good job. we will meet on chat November 19 2005- S67 will be inactive for a week. November 21 2005- EdwardTheHedghog has joined the wiki and made 100 edits in his first day! November 22 2005- wiki hits 1000 pages! celebrate in chat. we wil have an RP. November 26 2005- S67 returned. December 16 2005- main page design updated. we have 3 new users. December 25 2005- merry christmas! we will celebrate in chat. S67 will play santa claus. lol :p December 29 2005- Macintosh003 has joined the wiki. January 1 2006- happy 2006. we had a good party on chat. see you 2007. January 5 2006- Macintosh003 renamed to NanoAgent101. January 15 2006- NanoAgent101 was promoted to rollback. February 15 2006- Nano was promoted to admin and bcrat. S67 will be inactive for a few days because of family deaths. February 22 2006- wikis 1 year anniversary yay. March 11 2006-S67 returned. lets thank him. March 13-21 2006- wiki will have a page spree, because of the newly released Layman: Origins I! creators say II coming in october. March 25 2006- S67 has been an amazing admin and got admin of the year 2005/2006 award! March 26 2006- this day has been awesome, and will be known as the wiki holiday. April 23 2006- 1500 pages. April 29 2006- wiki was invaded by trolls. it is ok. May 10 2006- nanoagent was demoted for bad behavior by S67. May 20 2006- WimmersBaxter left the wiki. he was a good user. our first female user, AnnieRichards, joined as well today. May 30 2006- 2000 pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! June 9 2006- S67 will be on summer vacation for a month. he might get internet tho. July 9 2006- S67 returned. he is awesome friend. friend of month for July. July 12 2006- S67 will give everyone admin rights for a day because he is so awesome and generous. July 17 2006- NanoAgent was repromoted for good behavior. he will earn bcrat. July 20 2006- WimmersBaxter returned for a day and said hi. had to see it to believe it. July 28 2006- Superman67 started a youtube account and makes guitar videos. September 11 2006- 5 years since 9/11. nano's uncle Paul died in it. rip. October 14 2006- S67 is on hiatus. October 15 2006- massive troll attack. rollbacks will be promoted to clean up pages. dont worry October 17 2006- trolls attack again 2am. October 22 2006- S67 returned out of n owhere and banned them all! yay. December 1 2006- Wobblyhead4 has been promoted to admin. December 25 2006- christmas rp on chat. December 30 2006- no new year celebration because of certain reasons. February 22 2007- 2 year anniversary. March 29 2007- wiki has been inactive for a while. we get on track. S67 has new plans. May 29 2007- S67 implemented new systems for rp and page organisation. May 31 2007- wiki has a new chat. S67 is on a 2 month hiatus because of storms. June 17 2007- NanoAgent is named leader until s67 return. June 24 2007- John the EM wave hero joined and instantly got chat mod. chat mods glitched but work now. July 8 2007- 3000 pages. August 3 2007- S67 returned. August 13 2007- s67 and prettygirl5 were married on chat. aw August 28 2007- ^they have a son named william675. September 2 2007- 3500 pages. September 22 2007- 3800 pages. September 30 2007- this page..*oops i mean wiki lol has had a good page month, but low chat activity. October 2 2007- 3900 pages. October 6 2007- 4000 pages!!!! October 10 2007- S67 is on a week hiatus. October 15 2007- NanoAgent created a currency system for rp. October 17 2007- S67 returns. October 18 2007- chat is being taken off because of problems. October 28 2007- chat will be held on a chatting website named 99chats. we will have a group open from 6 to 10 pm. opens November 1. November 14 2007- 4,500 pages. December 14 2007- 4,700 pages. February 22 2008- 3 year anniversary. February 27 2008- S67 and his gf break up. aw lol no more queen March 1 2008- a bunch of videos uploaded. enjoy. April 25 2008- wiki has gained only 10 pages in the past 4 months. we need to raise activity badly. May 2 2008- Layman Origins II, rage, has been released!!!! May 7 2008- we got 5 new users. 3 stayed. May 14 2008- MikeLolWilkins has been promoted to chat mod. May 27 2008: 5000 pages!!!!!!!!!! June 5 2008: S67 is on summer vacation. he has things planned for his return. June 11 2008: 5200 pages. June 19 2008: 5300 pages. June 29 2008: 5400 pages. July 7 2008: NanoAgent promoted to Bcrat on good behavior. August 8 2008: 8-8-8! billards game held on chat 7pm. August 13 2008: S67 returns from hs long vacation. August 18 2008: S67 is thinking about leaving, he made a poll blog. read and vote for him not to! August 23 2008: S67 released his admin announcment discussing future of Layman wiki! read it. September 16 2008: 6000 pages!!!! November 3 2008: 6300 pages. November 4 2008: Layman Rage released!!!! many new chars and action. November 14 2008: 6800 pages. November 21 2008: 7000 pages!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! December 3 2008: S67 says he will only be on until february. :( December 10 2008: chat reunion announced for chistmas. may be last. many users leaving. December 13 2008: huge party on chat. January 24 2009: NanoAgent is named leader of the wiki by S67. February 7 2009: 7300 pages. February 22 2009: 4 years!! S67 will be here one more week March 1 2009: S67 has left wikia. he says he may be back one day. March 25 2009: 7400 pages. July 14 2009: wiki is dying. July 20 2009: NanoAgent and a few other users state they will do anything to keep wiki alive! July 23 2009: SaiyanGirl99 joins the wiki through chat. August 26 2009: SG and Nano fall in love and get married in chat. August 29 2009: SG and Nano have a twin daughters named Veronica and Nikole. October 4 2009: SG and Nano have a son named Michael William Agent99. lol October 6 2009: 7500 pages. October 16 2009: Layman IV released!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh my gosh!!!!!! November 11 2009: read Nano's admin blog. November 13 2009: SG has been promoted to admin "queen". :p November 23rd, 2009: It's me, NanoAgent101. This wiki must stay alive. Me and my love will try. NanoAgent is NOT dead. Please read my blog. Thank you. January 1 2010: happy 2010 Februray 22 2010: 5 years of layman wiki! August 10 2010: 7550 pages. February 22 2011: 6 February 27th, 2011: Well, the wiki is officially dead. Oh well. I am going inactive now. Most others are. Bye. --Nano April 23 2011: Superman67 here!!! I returned for a few weeks, I turned 18 in 2010. I noticed wikia has new chats now, so I implemented one for the wiki!!! I won't be fully active obviously but I want to talk to everyone in chat! I will message some people. TY!!!! 04/27/11 April 27 2011: Amazing chat night, I love all my users. Nano and SG was awesome earlier. Thanks! Might see this wiki again soon. Bye! June 14 2012: Layman X released. Hope it rasies activity. September 15 2012: User reunitment! October 23 2012: Chat? May 31st, 2014: Came to check. Of course it is dead. Laymanpedia failed hard. Oh well. -- Nano